The End
by WingsOfADream
Summary: For everyone who ships the love of Harry and Draco, here's how I would've liked the ending of the series to go. Beware the Deathly Hallows SPOILERS and the SLASH within!


Hi everyone :)

It's time for another one-shot!  
I know I said the next thing I'd post would be my next multi-chapter piece but I just had to write this. No doubt someone, somewhere, has already got one of these out and no doubt there will be many more people who do the same thing in the future but I felt the need to write it and so thought I'd share the results with all of you.

Now, as the summary warned, there are Deathly Hallow spoilers in this. Haven't finished the book yet? Ya probably shouldn't read this then. Oh, and there's SLASH. If you don't like Draco/Harry then you should pass this over. All clear? Good, good :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, he and the rest of his world belongs to the lovely J K Rowling and the various other companies who have permission to make money out of the series.

* * *

As he stepped into the rapidly cooling air of the night, the Man-WhoDefeated-He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named took in a deep breath and held it a second before releasing it in a long, smooth sigh. There was so much regret and pain for the ones who had been lost but there was also hope for the future and relief that not everyone who was dear to him had died.

Arms suddenly came around Harry's waist and he naturally settled back against the familiar chest behind him. A pointed chin, though it was not sharp, settled on his shoulder and a kiss was pressed to his jaw before the one holding him spoke: "Everything okay?"

"As well as can be expected." Harry sighed lightly, bringing his arms up to hold onto the arms around his waist. "I just had to get some fresh air and escape all the noise and..."

"I know." Came the soft interruption.

"Are your parents going to be all right on their own in there?"

"They've gone for a walk around the grounds, no doubt need the fresh air as well. I told them I was going to find you in order to give our thanks."

"Oh really? Well I'll hold you to that Draco Malfoy," Harry said lightly, with a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. "For now though, I'm not quite in the best condition to receive one of your thank yous."

"You're not injured are you?" The blonde aristocrat asking quickly, immediately concerned.

"No, just tired and a little tearful." Harry admitted, his voice quivering towards the end of his sentence.

"Ssh, it's all right darling, it's going to be all right." Draco soothed tenderly, rocking the smaller young man in his arms ever so slightly. "We're still here, we still have hope."

"Yeah." Harry sniffed, quickly wiping away the few stray tears which had managed to escape his eyes. "Oh, by the way," he paused as he pulled a wand from inside his trouser pocket. "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

"I didn't exactly have much choice considering you snatched it from me." The blonde said slightly ruefully as he accepted his wand back.

"I had to."

"Yes, as you told the Dark Lord. I'm just glad I was able to help you even in a small, indirect way. All the other times I was completely useless." He grumbled bitterly.

"You weren't in the position to help, otherwise I know you would have in a second." Harry reassured before pausing to sigh. "So much has happened since we were last together, that night before you ran with Snape; it seems like so long ago."

"Will you tell me about what's happened to you over the past year someday?"

"If you want me to, got time now?" Harry inquired, turning in the blonde's arms to face him.

"Yes, but we have better things to do right now." Draco said as he pecked a quick kiss to the saviour's lips.

"We do?"

"Well I do," he said gently as he took Harry's left hand in his and brought it up to his lips. "Harry, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

The tears from before prickled the backs of Harry's eyes but he fought them, blinking rapidly and swallowing against the sudden lump in his throat. He bit his lower lip lightly as he stared at Draco who was looking at him with an expression of clear anxiety. After swallowing one more time, the dark haired youth smiled tearfully and nodded his head. "Yeah," he all but squeaked. "Yeah, I'll marry you."

They both gave small, breathy laughs as they wrapped their arms around each other tightly, never wanting to let the other go. The future suddenly looked all the brighter.

* * *

Eleven years later

Platform 9 3/4 was as busy and crowded as it had been the last time Harry had been there twelve years previously. It seemed like a lifetime ago and now he was back, but not to board the train himself.

"I will bet you fifty galleons right now that Teddy will make Slytherin." Draco challenged confidently from where he was walking on the other side of the eleven year old boy between him and Harry.

"What makes you so sure he'll be put in Slytherin?" Harry asked, tone amused.

"He has a proud tradition of Slytherin in his blood."

"But Dad was a Gryffindor, wasn't he?" Teddy asked, glancing up to Harry for confirmation.

"Yes, he was." Harry answered. "I reckon you have an equal chance at both houses personally."

"That's Harry-talk for Draco's right." The blonde man smirked.

"Sure Draco, if that's what you want to believe." Harry said, sharing a smile with Teddy. "Now," he sighed, bringing them to a stop. "I guess this is where we say goodbye for now."

"Yeah, I guess." Teddy said nervously.

"You'll be fine." Harry reassured him confidently.

"Of course he will." Draco supported, coming to stand beside Harry and in front of Teddy. "You'll be more than fine." He smiled to the young boy. "By the time Christmas comes you won't want to leave."

Teddy gave a slightly weak smile at that before looking up at his guardians a little anxiously. "You will write to me, right?"

"As often as you want us to." Harry assured as he pulled the eleven year old into his arms. "Good luck sweetheart." He whispered quietly so no one else could hear.

"It'll be Christmas before you know it." Draco smiled as the boy was released and he ruffled his hair affectionately.

Teddy gave them both grateful smiles before beginning the official farewell. "Bye Uncle Harry, bye Draco."

"See you soon Ted." Harry bid as he waved to his godson who was now climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"Have a wonderful time." Draco wished just as Teddy turned when on the train.

"Bye!" The boy called to them again.

Harry and Draco continued to wave off their charge even as the train began to pull away. In fact, the dark haired man didn't stop waving until the train was nothing more than a dot on the horizon. Only then did Harry slowly lower his arm but continued to stare after the now gone train.

"Tearful Potter?" Draco smirked lightly.

"No." Harry denied easily though gave a slightly mournful sigh. "Remus and Tonks should be the ones waving him off today."

"In a perfect world perhaps."

"They'd be so proud."

"Just like we are." Draco murmured as he snaked an arm around the dark haired saviour's waist.

Harry smiled at his blonde husband before leaning his head on his shoulder. "It'll be strange having the house to ourselves again."

"Strange but not a moment too soon. I see a lot of early nights in our near future." The blonde leered suggestively.

Harry laughed lightly as his husband's antics and absent-mindedly brought a hand up to feel the scar on his forehead - it hadn't hurt for eleven years.

* * *

End of The End.  
And that, my friends, is that. It's short, it's pretty pointless but I like it. Would've been awesome if the book at ended this way but I think it's safe to say there wasn't anyone in the world who seriously thought it would.  
Okie dokie, I'm off against. The next thing I post, I swear will be my next multi-chaptered piece.

Hugs  
Dream


End file.
